This invention relates to a filtering separator for particles and combined harmful gases from unrefined gases, the housing of which is divided by a perforated partition into a filter space supplied with unrefined gas, receiving filter elements which are to be cleansed by counterflow flushing and/or agitation and having a bottom collector trough incorporating a dust extraction conveyor, and a purified gas space, the dust obtained or the harmful gases combined with additives being partially conveyed to the filter elements again with the unrefined gas, and a dust quantity corresponding to the dust quantity newly added from the unrefined gas being extracted at a point appropriate for this purpose.
As far as possible, only the term dust will be utilised in the following and in the claims, to simplify the description, instead of particles and separation or combination of harmful gas.